


Mirna x Syl and Alex: Traps and Treats

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [10]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Party, Rimming, Snakes, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob, commission, femboy, trap, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Mirna the snake girl is a little anxious to be dressing up for a Halloween party full of strangers... perhaps a bit of alcohol and a cute girl will help her open up?





	Mirna x Syl and Alex: Traps and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by [bioticemu](http://bioticemu.tumblr.com/). The characters within belong to them.

It had been a long time since Mirna had been invited to any house parties, let alone one for Halloween. She couldn’t tell if it was a banger or a lame cry of help from a bunch of not-so-young professionals afraid of their rapidly-approaching thirties and beyond. The tall snake woman drifted through a living room where someone had decided to blast “Monster Mash” over a bluetooth speaker, leading a crowd of inebriated partygoers dressed in traditional Halloween fare - slutty nurse, slutty succubus, slutty mummy, slutty superhero - in a poorly choreographed routine.

Mirna sighed inwardly; she didn’t _enjoy_ being so critical and antisocial, but a combination of a natural social anxiety and her own vulnerable self esteem at deciding to go in costume as a witch - a slutty witch that ended up accentuating her slightly chubby belly, the large swell of her breasts and wide hips, and her towering height more than she had intended - was throwing up her natural dry, sardonic defenses. The striking combination of her natural colors, deep red and jet black scales, along with an attention-grabbing hood like that of a cobra did little to help matters. She needed to find that booze, and fast.

When her friend and host Jessica had greeted her at the door, she complimented Mirna on the outfit and said she’d be a real man-eater at the party tonight… or a lady killer, she added with a wink and nudge. Unfortunately, Jessica had split immediately afterward to attend to some detail of the event or another, leaving Mirna to fend for herself among drunk and dressed-up strangers. Where _were_ they getting those drinks, anyway? The kitchen is barren, no luck there… She makes her way further toward the back of the house, trying her best to avoid making eye contact with anyone she didn’t know, which tonight meant everyone except for Jessica.

Making her way down a small hall from the kitchen, past a door with a small line formed outside indicating that it must be a bathroom, Mirna comes upon a small back room with a surprisingly cozy atmosphere. The music from the living room is muted through the walls, and a small gathering of people sit in a loose circle on a random collection of chairs and cushions, chatting casually with drinks in hand. Mirna pauses at the entrance to the room, leaning against the doorframe as she studies the group while trying to act natural.

Two tawny cats dressed as a cop and robber… siblings, perhaps? Maybe a couple. A slim canine dressed as a nurse, their short skirt riding high up the thighs. Mirna wasn’t sure due to their medical mask, but… wolf? The bluish fur and bright yellow eyes weren’t typical for the type, but she wasn’t one too judge… And another wolf girl next to them, a real slim cutie dressed as some sort of game character or another, Mirna wasn’t really sure and she sure didn’t care. All she knew is that they looked _good_ , with a delicately-featured face wearing a soft smile and wielding a softer laugh. Her colors were soft grey, with white and black accents and the most enchanting blue eyes, bright and clear as placid water. A buff horse dressed as an athlete and his chubby tiger friend who didn’t seem to bother dressing up at all filled out the group, but Mirna paid them little attention. Her eyes were still fixed on the lovely little wolfie they had found, and she longed to get to know her.

As if by luck (or perhaps because a seven-foot-tall snake woman staring in your direction with piercing purple eyes from the doorway is difficult to ignore), the slender canine nurse calls over to Mirna, beckoning her over.

“Hey there! Looking for the _real_ party? Come over and join us!”

Mirna hesitates a moment, holding her arms across her front to hide the slight chub of her tummy as much as possible. She’d feel much better if she could sit down instead of being exposed like this, and so makes her way over to the group.

The canine nurse’s ears perk up as she approaches. “Awesome! And by ‘real party’ I mean we’re all the people who are either too cool or too shy to join in on the dancing, haha. Let me introduce you! I’m Alex.”

Mirna smiles at their forward charm, and nods as Alex introduces everyone around the circle. The little cutie dressed up in the game cosplay is named Syl, she learns… Mirna extends her scaled wrist to shake her hand as they exchange pleasantries. Looking away after letting her eyes linger for a second, Mirna glances at the various drinks held by the group.

“Ssso, uhm… where’d you guysss find the booze? I checked the, uhh… kitchen, but didn’t find anything.”

Alex perks up again, her eyes smiling behind her nurse’s mask.

“Oh! They moved everything outside onto the porch for the party, I think. Want me to get you something, Mirna?”

The newcomer sighs with relief, her shoulders lowering as she feels the anxiety of the party already washing away at the thought of impending alcohol.

“Ohmigosh, that would be a lifesssaver. Whisssky and coke, pleasse?”

Alex hops up after taking orders for refills from the rest of the group, heading back through the house before returning shortly with a drink for Mirna and fresh beers for the others.

By all accounts, it should be a chill time hanging out with some friendly strangers… but Mirna’s usual anxieties in combination with her intense attraction to the girl sitting just a few feet away is enough to keep her downing drink after drink just to stay calm. As they all talk about life, about their jobs, how they got invited to this party in the first place, Mirna can feel a heavy, hot flush building within her body and is thankful that her blush would be difficult to detect through her red and black coloration. If anyone knew how wet she was right now just watching Syl giggle at another one of Alex’s jokes, surely they’d ask her to leave…

“Whoops, looks like I’m empty… I’m gonna go grab another, anyone want anything?”

Syl is still getting to her feet by the time Mirna has already decided to make her move. It might not be a good idea to come on to a total stranger while shitfaced at a party, but she wasn’t too concerned with rational thinking at the moment. She excuses herself as well, putting on a convincingly composed facade as she concentrates very hard on not falling flat on her face as she makes her way out of the room and down the hall after Syl.

Mirna catches up to the young wolf in the hall before the kitchen and reaches out to grab at her wrist. Spinning Syl around, the much-taller snake woman pins her against the wall, a seductive look smoldering behind the drunken haze in her eyes.

“Sssyl... “, she whispers, her crimson tongue flicking out to tickle the tips of the canine’s fluffy ears.

“Y-yes, Ms. Mirna? What are you doing?”

“I need you to help me take care of sssomething, Sssyl… Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been looking at me all night.”

Syl stammers, their height difference placing Mirna’s large, luscious breasts scant centimeters from her face. The smooth, supple scales of her cleavage heave with Mirna’s heavy breathing and the fur on Syl’s cheeks pokes out with wire stiffness as an embarrassed flush spreads over their body.

“W-well I mean, you’re certainly a n-nice looking lady, but I wasn’t-”

“Ssshhh…”

Mirna darts her face downward with surprising swiftness, cutting off the smaller girl with a fierce kiss that threatens to engulf her entire muzzle. The snake’s long tongue slithers around inside the wolf’s mouth, tasting and smelling every nook and cranny as their bodies press together obscenely in the hallway. Even when so drunk, Mirna is careful to keep her long fangs from inflicting any harm on her chosen partner’s face - a lesson she learned the hard way years ago.

Pulling away at least allow them both to breathe, Mirna swings her head around to look for somewhere more private to take her chosen prey, shrugging at the sight of the nearby bathroom door before swinging the door open and pulling a stunned Syl inside and slamming the door shut behind them.

“I can’t wait to have a proper tassste, you cute little thing… let’sss sssee…”

Syl can only squeak in mock protest as Mirna grabs her by the hips and lifts her bodily onto the edge of the sink to take a seat. The inebriated snake woman kneels down between Syl’s legs, sliding her hands roughly over the wolf’s soft-furred thighs and up beneath the short skirt of her costume to play at the edge of her panties. Syl bites her lip as Mirna’s fingers probe beneath the cloth to find…

“A dick?  You have a _dick?_ ”

She recoils in surprise for a second, looking over the delicate, slim wolf before her, their large, bulbous erection exposed and straining against the inside of their panties below the now-upturned skirt. A pair of plump testicles threaten to push out of the women’s underwear on either side. Syl turns their head to the side, avoiding Mirna’s gaze.

“I-I thought you knew! I mean, I thought it was obvious. It was just a little costume, I wasn’t trying to fool anyone, I was just-”

Mirna can barely register the femboy’s excuses, as her eyes are transfixed firmly on the large, blue erection throbbing before her. It wasn’t the sopping wet pussy she had planned on eating out, but something about the slim, girlish figure before her - not trying to fool anyone indeed, hmph! - with such impressive equipment… She was already aroused beyond the point of no return, and despite being sloshed, one thought was clear: she could work with this.

She dives in quick, tearing at Syl’s panties as she pulls them roughly out of the way and allows her cool, reptilian mouth to wrap around the bright tip of his throbbing canine cock as she sinks down to the base of his shaft, the force of her aggressive deepthroat and heavier weight pinning the whining wolf against the sink mirror.

“Ms. Mirna! Ahn, that feels so good!”

The anxiety of the early evening well behind her and replaced with alcohol-fueled arousal, the ravenous snake woman gripped her prey firmly around his plump little butt as she bounced her head up and down on his cock with sensuous, sinuous movements of her long neck, lusty moans escaping around her taught lips alongside great gobs of saliva that ran down the length of Syl’s thick cock to coat his taut testicles and pool in the sink below. Even with his entire length rammed down her throat breathing is effortless for her species, and she enjoys the chance to flex her skills on such a tasty specimen.

“W-wait, if you keep doing that I’m gonna-”

Mirna lifts herself off of the femboy’s straining member, silencing him with an intense and hungry look.

“Not yet, you don’t. If you want to be such a girlish tease then I’ll make you cum like the little bitch boy you are. Unless you want me to stop?”

Syl is taken aback by her fierce, confident demeanor, so different from the shy, chubby woman he had met earlier. His cock was aching for release, and his natural submissive side screamed loudly inside his head to comply. With a gulp, he nodded, before yelping with surprise as Mirna lifted him up once more into the air, almost bumping his head against the ceiling as she deposited him back down on the wide sink counter on his hands and knees.

“All you need to do is moan for me like a good little boy, and hope nobody outssside hearsss… unlesss you’d like that, mm?”

“No, I don’t want anyone to- oh!”

Syl’s half-cry, half-moan is in reaction to Mirna placing her supple, soft-scaled lips against the pale pucker of his exposed asshole and giving it a long, wet kiss. His erection, pointed toward the floor and pulled back in Mirna’s hands, stiffens further at the contact, and Syl lets out a cute, high-pitched yip at the contact. She laps in long licks along the soft downy fluff of his taint, her crimson tongue dancing around his rear entrance to coat it in a moist sheen of slimy saliva.

Mirna draws back to admire her handiwork before diving in again, this time pushing her tongue insistently against his lubed-up hole until it slips through. She explores the warm, wetness of his insides, her long tongue snaking and swirling around as she begins to jerk his cock, pulled back to point straight down towards the tiny pair of panties stretched between his slender thighs.

She discovers the firm bulb of his prostate quickly and begins to push her tongue against it, massaging that most sensitive spot firmly and moaning in time with Syl’s pleasured gasps as she finds herself more and more turned on by his total submission.

It isn’t long into this attack that Mirna feels Syl’s testicles tighten against her chin and pull close to his body, and she unsheathes her tongue from inside him just in time to watch his thick canine cock convulse and deposit rope after thick rope of semen into his outstretched panties as he bucks in place, his hips rotating back and forth and causing some of his cumshot to miss its target and splatter loudly against the ceramic of the sink bowl. His long, girlish moan draws to a close and turns into heavy panting as collapses to his stomach on the counter, the arms and legs on one side dangling off the edge.

Just as Mirna is licking her lips in satisfaction and preparing her next step to take care of her own need to get off, the door to the bathroom is opened abruptly, and a slim sexy nurse with a short skirt barges in: Alex, the other canine from earlier.

“Syl, are you in-”

They freeze upon taking stock of the scene: Syl in a state of partial undress, their cock still stiff and knotted from cumming into their pulled-down panties. Semen and saliva coat the fur inside their thighs, and they barely register their friend’s arrival through the heady post-orgasm haze. Beside him is Mirna, her one-size-too-small witch outfit rumpled, pulled low over her shoulders and high over her hips as her hands hover over the steamy wetness between her legs.

“Guh, uh… I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was intruding on anythi-wagh!”

Awkwardly attempting to back out, Alex is caught by surprise as Mirna lunges toward him as if possessed, spinning him around into the room and pushing the door closed with his hips in a drunken whirl. Her hand scrabbles behind her back for a second before finding the knob, and she twists the lock with a soft _click_.

“No more dissstractionsss… Ssso you want to play too, little girl? Or perhapsss you too have a sssecret… Ehehe, let’sss sssee!”

Mirna advances on Alex, backing them up until the back of their knees collides with the rim of the toilet lid and they fall over backward into a seated position. Alex’s skirt is far too short to hide anything, and their tight white panties with a red cross emblazoned across them and the obvious bulge they contain are exposed. A boy, and another well-endowed one at that! Her suspicions confirmed, Mirna gives no hesitation to kneeling on the floor before Alex and working his undergarments down past his knees.

“It’sss your lucky day, cutie! I wasss just about to have my turn but I guesss I will take care of you firssst. Jussst relax, mm?”

She begins her treatment of Alex’s cock with a series of long licks, thoroughly wetting every angle of his rapidly-swelling shaft, heedless of his mixture of moans and half-formed starts at rationalizing his way out of the situation. Satisfied that his his cock is well-lubricated, she allows her tongue to dangle down toward her cleavage while she pulls the cheap Halloween fabric of her top down to bunch around her waist, finally freeing her sizable chest and allowing her to spit a healthy gob of saliva between them in preparation for her next move.

She pauses then, her chest exposed and a slight pad of chubby flesh visible above the bunched-up costume. Her natural anxiety threatens to cut through her drunk, horny haze like a piece of cold, clear glass, but a sudden groan and shift of movement from the spent Syl draws her attention instead. The slim femboy has slid off of the sink counter now, and is trying to regain his footing amidst the cum-stained tangle of his panties. His soft, fat cock hangs low, swinging from side-to-side with the movement and trailing a sticky strand behind it as it does. The delicious sight is all the affirmation Mirna needs to push forward, and she leans over to gently grab at his member and draw in nearer to her and into her mouth.

While she suckles of Syl’s soft cock to get him back to full attention, Mirna guides Alex’s wet member between her breasts and pushes them together around it, surrounding him in a squishy, supple embrace that exposes his thick throbbing tip every time she bounces up and down. The slight texture of her delicate chest scales teases each veiny bump of his bulbous cock, soon the bathroom is filled with a chorus of wet slaps, strained moans, and heavy breathing.

Perhaps the second femboy had a short fuse, or maybe Mirna was just that good, but she soon feels him straining against her chest, his hips thrusting of their own accord between her breasts as he strives to bring himself past the point of no return.

“Not ssso fassst! I want to sssee sssomething firssst.”

Thinking back to how she had finished Syl off with a rimjob, Mirna had considered doing the same for Alex… but a much better use for them both had popped into her head instead.

“Get up, you little boybitch. Sssyl, againssst the wall.”

She pushes herself off the floor, dragging the straining, edged Alex to his feet with her. Leveraging her larger frame and the natural power dynamic that had formed between them, Mirna is met with little resistance when she pushes a nervous Syl front-first against the far wall of the bathroom. She grips one of the firm cheeks of Syl’s femboy butt and pulls it aside, stretching open his still-moist asshole and presenting it to the other canine. With her free hand, she grips Alex firmly at the base of his bright, twitching cock and tugs insistently to bring the tip against the offered entrance. Syl gulps nervously at the fat head now resting against his tight hole, while Alex’s breathing increases in pace, torn as he is between shame, arousal, and the primal, overriding desire to cum at any cost.

“Syl, hah… I, uh… are you okay with this?”

An uncertain Alex queries, mustering the last shred of social decorum he has in this drunken pocket dimension the bathroom has seemed to turn into.

“Uhm! I don’t- I mean, you’re so- I think-? Yes, please! Just fuck me; I need it, okay?”

Mirna wasn’t sure what repressed emotional or sexual tension was playing out between the two feminine wolf boys before her, and she didn’t particularly care. She just wanted to watch a big fat canine cock fuck a cute bubble butt senseless and was damned if she’d stop now. With the drama played out, she moves her hand from Alex’s ready cock to his backside and pushes him forward. She can practically _feel_ the penetration, the sight of that bright, bulbous erection disappearing into Syl’s tight pink hole causing a tingle of pleasure to crackle between her legs and run up her spine.

Syl grunts as his friend’s thick dick stretches out his asshole, a delightful burning sensation that causes his own cock to twitch and stomach to tighten. Alex’s pushes further under Mirna’s insistence, pulling a long, girlish moan from the slender Syl. The femboy’’s insides are warm, wrapping tightly around him as pushes up to and beyond the wide bulge at the base of his penis, seeming to fill Syl to his limit.

“Give it to him good, wolfie! He’sss all yoursss.”, Mirna whispers in Alex’s ear, before giving him a sharp slap on the bum. Pinning Syl’s chest and shoulders against the wall beneath his own, Alex pulls his hips back, the both of them moaning as the thick bulge of his canine cock pops out of Syl’s flushed ring. Alex rises to the tips of his padded toes, thrusting up and into Syl again and again as he picks up a quick rhythm.

Resting her back against the same wall that Syl is now being fucked up against, Mirna smiles with satisfaction to see Syl’s tongue lolling from his mouth, his head turned sideways and face pushed against the wall by Alex’s body leaning heavily against him from behind. Syl’s eyelids flutter and his eyes roll back as the femboy topping him slows down to give a series of deep, hard thrusts that seem to drive into his core. Sidled up alongside Syl, Mirna allows her hands to take charge of her own pleasure as one wanders across her slightly-chubby belly and the costume bunched up around it and down between her legs while the other cups one large, soft breast to squeeze and knead and play at the firm flushed nub of her nipple.

Mirna’s chest is well-endowed, and the darkly-colored scales across her front are much more fine and supple than those running along her back. As a result, her fingers almost seem to disappear at times as the work at the soft mound, the plump flesh of her breasts engulfing her thin, delicate fingers as their long nails dig into the tender surface of her chest, massaging her impressive assets and enhancing her pleasure in coordination with her efforts down below. Between her legs, a practiced hand has found her moist, glistening slit, thin and hairless, and nestled between soft, plump outer lips. Her clit, hooded like herself, is engorged and eager, sending shivers up and down her body and the pointed tips of her fingers trace slight circles around it, a tantalizing taste of more to come.

Looking down between them, Mirna watches as Syl’s bright blue cock jerks and jumps each time Alex’s heavy balls slap against the back of Syl’s white and grey-furred thighs, her deep purple eyes hypnotized by the strand of thick precum dangling from the pointed tip of his canine cock. She’s already longing for another taste, and soon she slowly begins to slide down the wall to rest her plump, padded bottom against the floor and allowing her knees to raise up and legs to spread apart as she continues touching herself, her head much closer to the action now.

The snake’s fingertips dance across her pussy, darting quicking inside her moist, trim folds before retreating, slick and wet, to rub in furious circles around the outside of her scaly sex. A gentle wave of potential pleasure builds within her before breaking as she plunges two fingers deep inside herself, curved upward and pumping hard with a series of obscene and wet squelching sounds. Mirna fingers her wet cavity with vigor, years of self-study allowing her to hit all her favorite spots and avoid inflicting any injuries with her wickedly-pointed fingers. Perched somewhere between a delicate, sensual exploration and wild masturbatory abandon, Mirna moans on the floor in a growing puddle of her own arousal as she brings herself to the edge again and again beside the two rutting femboys. Taking a break each time she gets close to withdraw her fingers and slap the flushed, chubby exterior of her pussy and hooded clit as she writhes about in total drunken pleasure.

Alex whines in Syl’s ear, nipping at it as he leans further into his friend, pressing them together and pinning Syl even more firmly to the wall. It is as if Alex’s hips have a mind of their own, thrusting fervently into Syl’s soft, warm insides to relieve the great pressure and tension built up in Alex’s disproportionately large cock and swinging, bulbous balls. Each time he draws out the entire length of his member from Syl’s punished asshole, starting with the fat base and across the vein-chased shaft to until the pointed, quivering tip lies just barely buried in his friend, Alex can swear it is as if Syl’s body is drawing him back in, hugging and tugging at his erection to encourage another pump, one more stroke of the piston to drive inside and bulge his belly, hitting that elusive but oh-so-good spot deep within.

The atmosphere in the room has built to a hot, sticky cacophony, heedless of the party outside the locked bathroom door or the world at large. Syl feels trapped between the cool wall in front and the warm, furred body pressing from behind, giving him a burning, sore pleasure in his butt that fills him with a pleasant heat and then leaves him empty, his body craving the next thrust more and more. His entire perception feels reduced to these sensations, and one other: the fierce stiffness between his own legs, almost painful in its erection, bobbing up and down with each movement transferred to his hips from behind. Precum flows freely now from him, stimulated and massaged free as the wide, shallow curve of Alex’s fat cock pushes and slides against the firm spot of his prostate. He feels a need to release, like a pressure is building inside of him, a great wave of pleasure locked away just waiting for him to access it. If he could just grab at his cock, he could give a conduit for all the sensation built up inside of him by his friend’s assault of his asshole and let it flow through him and out the tip of his member in glorious orgasm.

Syl does his best to look back and ask Alex for help, even as his words are interrupted as each thrust of his partner’s hips takes his breath away. His pleas appear to fall on deaf ears, however, with Alex’s head firmly buried against Syl’s neck and his entire focus dedicated to picking up his pace and crossing the finish line with rapid thrusts and draw ragged breaths from the both of them. Desperate to cum and cum together, the slender grey wolf does his best to grab Mirna’s attention instead. Luckily for him, focusing on the show was the core of her pleasure, and she takes notes of the femboy’s plight immediately.

Swinging one leg between those of the femboy couple, Mirna slides her wide hips across the floor and ducks her cobra’s hood beneath them so that she is seated before Syl, her head and neck level with his bouncing, achingly erect cock. With a quick bit of clever handiwork, she brings her hand from between her legs, already slick with her juices, and wraps her fingers around his straining member. Even with her long, slim digits, it is a struggle for her to connect the tip of her thumb and fingers around his massive cock, and she delights in the feeling of such warm, firm girth against her palm. Bringing her free hand down to resume her work on herself, Mirna begins to jerk Syl and herself off with a swift rhythm that matches Alex’s thrusts.

The sudden increase in pleasure is too much for Syl, multiplied further by the stimulation of his prostate. Syl does not go over his edge as much as he is launched from it, his cries muffled against the bathroom wall as his cock twitches and jumps, pulsing out a jet of hot, sticky semen that slaps into Mirna’s face and neck, coating the inside of her hood. Further contractions pulse thick ropes against her chest and open, waiting mouth, coating the red and black snake woman in a criss-cross of pearly white. Those same contractions cause his ass to tighten, and the rhythmic milking of his cock drive Alex to cum as well, finishing with a deep, hilting thrust that buries the growing bulk of his knot firmly within Syl and plugging the warm, creamy load that he has painted his partner’s insides with from escape.

As the first ropes splash hot against her cold-blooded scales, Mirna allows herself to release as well, her hips lifting and knees bending inward as a gushing spray erupts between her legs, wetting Syl and Alex from the calf downward before her. She allows her thick rear to fall to the floor again when the last wave of her orgasm has passed, practically splashing in the wet mess covering the bathroom tiles.

With his belly full and body spent, Syl sags to his knees before his legs push out from under him and her falls chest-first to lay on the floor. Pulled down by the necessity of his knot buried firmly within Syl, Alex collapses on top of him in a damp, panting pile. Having slithered out of the way, Mirna slowly lifts herself to her feet, her knees shaking weakly in the wake of what has transpired. She turns on the sink to a gentle warm flow, doing her best to clean up the semen from her scales with a washrag before pulling her costume back down over her wide hips and up over her large bust. Cracking the door tentatively, Mirna is not sure if she should expect a crowd gathered outside or not… With her senses - and her anxieties - returning to her now that the reality of what just happened has set in, she makes a quick escape out the door as soon as she sees that the hallway is clear, strutting quickly for the front door of the party and making a hasty exit. Behind her, the bathroom door is left open, with a pair of feminine wolf boys knotted together and passed out in post-coital bliss for anyone and everyone to see…

It isn’t until she is home later and recovering in a long, hot shower that the thought strikes Mirna:

“Damn! I forgot to get her- I mean, hisss number!”

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
